Tentation quand tu nous tiens
by Pucinette
Summary: A la recherche de Sasuke, Orochimaru et Kabuto se perdent dans la montagne... Et bien des choses vont se passer. Lemon, Yaoi, Orokabu OS de Miss serpentard.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi.

**Genre:** Yaoi, Lemon, OOC

**Couples:** Orochimaru/Kabuto

**Tentation quand tu nous tiens**

Il faisait froid. Très froid. La neige avait envahi les montagnes dans la nuit et les recouvrait d'un manteau blanc. Dans les forêts, les arbres pliaient sous ce nouveau poids puis ce silence angoissant, pesant mais pourtant si tranquillisant souvent brisé par un bruit sourd de neige tombant au sol.

Le ciel était couvert de nuage blanc-gris et vers le lointain ils étaient violet-noir signifiant qu'une tempête était à venir mais dans les montagnes, c'était les nuages de la neige. Neige qui était déjà parcourue par d'innombrable traces de pas ou d'empreintes animales puis, rompant le silence, une voix claqua. Elle n'était pas en colère, ni joyeuse, juste normale :

-Bravo !

-Mais...

-Bravo !

-Excusez-moi !

-Ah Bravo, Kabuto !

-Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que c'était l'autre chemin qu'il fallait prendre, Orochimaru-sama.

-Il aurait fallu ! Maintenant, on est perdu, il fait froid et il va bientôt pleuvoir !

-Désolé Orochimaru-sama.

-Baka ! Soupira le Orochimaru en question.

Orochimaru avait rassemblé ses subordonnés pour les répartir en équipe de deux et ainsi avoir une possibilité de capturer Sasuke Uchiwa mais il n'avait pas prévu que dans les montagnes, la neige était tombée dans la nuit, de plus, il aurait pensé qu'en étant avec Kabuto, il irait plus vite mais grossière erreur.

Il avait vraiment froid surtout la manière dont il s'était habillé ! Il bougonna, intérieurement, contre lui et fut surpris du silence de son bras droit, il se retourna et vit que Kabuto avait la tête baissée et semblait en colère contre lui-même. Orochimaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière imperceptible, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un grondement sourd venant du ciel.

« Oho ! C'est pas bon, ça !» pensa-t-il.

Une pluie commença à s'abattre sur eux. Pluie qui devint de plus en plus forte. Orochimaru se tourna complètement vers Kabuto et dit :

-Il faut vite trouver un abris !

-Là-bas, Orochimaru-sama ! Il y a une grotte allons-y.

Orochimaru pivota et vit le trou dans la roche, il se félicita d'avoir un bras droit qui avait l'oeil même s'il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation. Ils se mirent à courir pour ne pas être plus trempés que ça...

Arrivés à l'intérieur, Orochimaru remarqua que son bras droit avait les vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau et – allez savoir pourquoi – tout un flot de pensées très perverse l'envahit. Bon il faut dire que quelques temps auparavant, il avait vu Kabuto sous la douche en train de se donner du plaisir tout seul en murmurant d'une voix trop sensuelle ''Orochimaru''.

_Flash back du point de vue d'Orochimaru_

_Ah ! Une bonne douche ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du bien !_

_... tiens ? Quelqu'un qui gémit ? Qui est-ce que c'est ? En plus dans une douche... [image perverse apparaissant... héhéhéhé, voyons voir qui est avec qui._

_... [étant donné que le cerveau d'Orochimaru a déclaré forfait, l'auteur prend le relais... Orochimaru : Mais non, je suis toujours là... auteur : T'emmerde... j'ai dit que ton cerveau avait déclaré forfait, alors il A déclaré forfait [énorme regard noir de la part de l'auteur..._

_Orochimaru avait reconnu son bras droit... il était de dos et il pouvait voir les jambes bien musclés, puis ses fesses rebondies et, elles aussi, musclées à souhait puis son regard remonta dans son dos, remarquant les omoplates bien dessinées. Kabuto avait la tête rejetée en arrière et avait une main cramponnée à la barre de la douche._

_Le nuage de chaleur qu'il y avait empêchait Orochimaru de bien voir mais il était sûr que son bras droit était en train de se donner du plaisir en murmurant son nom. Si Kabuto voulait une aventure avec Orochimaru, il fallait qu'il demande._

_Le Maître était hypnotisé par le mouvement des muscles des fesses de son subordonné et il se sentit durcir immédiatement :_

_« Oh l'enfoiré ! Non content de se payer du plaisir seul, il me fait réagir ! S'il continue je vais finir par aller le plaquer contre les murs de la douche et je vais le prendre pour lui montrer qu'on ne fait pas bander son Maître en murmurant son nom sous la douche et en se masturbant. »_

_Fin du flash back qui n'est finalement plus sous le point de vue d'Orochimaru_

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait repensé à ça et lorsqu'il vit Kabuto commençait à enlever sa tunique trempée, Orochimaru dut devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Nan mais il veut quoi ? Que je le plaque contre le mur de la grotte et que le prenne ?... tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà pensé à ça... _Cherche pas tu penses toujours à ça depuis que tu l'as vu à poil dans la douche_... la ferme la conscience_... Nan ! T'emmerde !..._ Oho ! »

-Hem ! Kabuto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mes vêtements sont trempés, il vaut mieux que je les enlève pour les faire sécher.

-Avec quoi ?

-On va faire un feu non ?

Orochimaru remarqua alors, le torse fin et pâle de son subordonné... en cet instant, avec ses cheveux mouillés et son torse nu, Kabuto inspirait à son Maître un esprit de débauche, il invitait, purement et simplement, à la perversité, à l'envie de décoincé cet esprit trop pur.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire puisque le ventre d'Orochimaru s'était mis à brûler et le sang avait afflué dans son bas ventre. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Kabuto qui n'avait pas vu son Maître arriver.

Orochimaru se colla contre son dos entourant sa taille avec ses bras et lui soufflant dans le cou. Kabuto sursauta et voulut dire quelque chose mais son Maître avait sorti sa langue et léchait consciencieusement la peau légèrement salée de son subordonné qui émit un petit cri de surprise. Orochimaru en sourit. Avec ses mains, il commença à caresser le torse de son prochain amant.

Kabuto recula encore rentrant dans son Maître, sentant entre ses fesses, l'érection cachée par le pantalon du Ninja de ses rêves. Il sentit une vague de chaleur se déverser dans son corps se concentrant en un point.

Orochimaru retourna sa ''victime'' et décida de l'embrasser. Il effleura ses lèvres et lorsqu'il entendit gémir son partenaire, il se montra encore plus sadique et ne fit que lui effleurer les lèvres pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Kabuto. Il gémit encore plus fort lorsque les mains de son Maître posées sur ses fesses l'avaient plaqué contre lui, écrasant son érection devenue douloureuse contre la sienne.

Orochimaru se passa la langue sur les lèvres voyant dans quel état était son subordonné puis décida enfin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et n'appelaient qu'à la débauche. Orochimaru s'empressa de les dévorer, léchant, mordant, embrassant... il ne s'arrêtait plus et dehors la pluie continuait à tomber effaçant la neige petit à petit.

Lorsque Kabuto sentit la langue de son Maître s'infiltrer entre ses dents, il n'opposa aucune résistance et il avança la sienne. Elles vinrent s'enlacer sauvagement, Kabuto glissa ses mains sous la tunique d'Orochimaru et commença à lui enlever pour qu'il soit lui aussi torse nu. Pour la première fois, il se laissa faire et dans un excès d'excitation, il plaqua son bras droit contre la paroi de la grotte, lui arracha un baiser puis glissa dans son cou où il retraça sa jugulaire avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa peau et son envie de le prendre devint plus forte lorsque des gémissements rauques s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Orochimaru arriva à la limite du pantalon, il introduisit sa langue dans le nombril de Kabuto qui crut jouir dans son pantalon. Pantalon qui alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements quelques instants plus tard.

Il se retrouva en boxer devant son Maître qui remarqua la bosse qui s'était formée. Il passa ses doigts sur le tissu finissant de le faire durcir. Kabuto n'était plus que gémissements et bouffées de chaleur. Puis, estimant que c'était bon, Orochimaru enleva le boxer de son subordonné pour voir le sexe de ce dernier se tendre.

Un sourire sadique vint orner les lèvres du Ninja. Il allait le faire languir et pas qu'un peu. Il lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses puis remonta le long de son torse, se relevant, et alla lui ravir sa bouche pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait lentement la virilité de Kabuto sans y aller franchement ce qui le fit grogner de frustration.

Alors que son Maître lui embrassait le cou, il laissa échapper une plainte :

-Maître... s'il vous plaît !

-Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, fit Orochimaru en se mettant à genoux devant lui.

Lorsque Kabuto sentit son souffle près de son sexe, il crut mourir. Il avait tellement envie de lui, tellement envie qu'il enroule sa langue autour de lui, tellement envie qu'il le prenne violemment ( ndla : Il est sado, il est maso, ils se complètent ! ). Orochimaru décida enfin de le prendre en bouche, Kabuto laissa échapper un glapissement et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son Maître, dans ses mèches noires et douces.

Orochimaru commença à faire des vas-et-viens lents en enroulant sa langue autour de lui. Kabuto se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort en rythme avec la langue de son Maître puis, inconsciemment, ses hanches se mirent à bouger pour que son sexe aille plus profondément dans la gorge d'Orochimaru mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, avec ses mains, il l'empêcha de bouger. Puis il glissa jusqu'à ses fesses musclées qu'il saisit sans ménagement.

Il amena lentement Kabuto à la jouissance en lui massant les fesses et en faisant d'incessant va-et-vient avec sa bouche, sa langue léchant le bout de son sexe. Lorsque l'argenté pensa qu'après son Maître allait le prendre, il se libéra dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Orochimaru avala le liquide blanc puis il se retira en s'essuyant la bouche avec son bras. Il regarda Kabuto, chancelant se tenant à la paroi du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sa respiration était accélérée et les joues rougies. Rien que cela rappela à Orochimaru que lui n'avait pas été satisfait.

Il s'empressa de corriger cela. Il enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et Kabuto écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce spectacle des plus délicieux. Ce qui le réveilla complètement et qui fit rendurci son sexe. Il se remit à gémir tout en se caressant. Orochimaru en fut mécontent, il enleva d'un geste sec sa main et il vint l'embrasser et la lécher tout en fixant son amant d'un regard de braise ce qui excita encore plus Kabuto.

Orochimaru abandonna la main et alla l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il glissa ses mains le long des hanches de Kabuto puis les passa sous les fesses de ce dernier et le souleva. L'argenté enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son Maître tout en faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne. La sueur les recouvrait et Orochimaru décida de le préparer comme il le fallait. Il présenta un doigt à Kabuto lorsque leur baiser se termina et s'empressa de le lécher tout en fixant son Maître dans les yeux.

Il gémit lorsque son sexe frôla le ventre de son Ninja. Orochimaru introduisit un second doigt dans sa bouche qu'il lécha avec plus d'attention mais commença à paniquer lorsque son Maître lui présenta le troisième et dernier doigt.

Lorsqu'Orochimaru estima que c'était bon, il les retira, l'embrassa et entra ses trois doigts en même temps dans l'intimité de l'Argenté qui étouffa une plainte contre la bouche de son amant qui se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte.

« Mh ! Ce qu'il est étroit ! »

Il commença à faire quelques vas et viens de plus en plus rapide sentant peu à peu cette envie devenir obsessionnelle, il fallait qu'il le prenne et maintenant.

Orochimaru retira brusquement ses doigts et, en s'accrochant à ses hanches, il pénétra Kabuto dans un fort coup de rein qui crispa l'argenté qui planta ses ongles dans la peau du dos de son Maître et mordit son épaule gauche. La Ninja ne bougeait plus.

« Putain ce qu'il est étroit ! Mh... c'est trop bon ! Aie ! L'enfoiré ! Mors pas si fort, imbécile ! »

-Je te préviens je ne serai pas tendre !

-Allez-y, je n'attends que ça, Orochimaru-sama ! Répondit Kabuto.

-Bien.

Il ressortit entièrement de lui et re rentra en un puissant coup de rein cognant le dos de son amant contre la paroi de la grotte déversant une vague de plaisir dans tout son corps. Orochimaru commença ses vas-et-viens tout en masturbant son amant qui s'accrochait à ses épaules en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Orochimaru avait le souffle saccadé, coupé par l'acte en lui même mais aussi par la beauté de son amant. Dans la faible lueur de la lune qui transperçait un trou du plafond de la grotte, il le vit, le visage exprimant une extase à tous ces traitements de faveur. Ses yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes étaient dilatés et les joues rougies prouvaient d'un intense plaisir.

Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres fit hurler Kabuto de plaisir. Orochimaru avait touché un point sensible : sa prostate. Il se mit à sourire de manière diabolique et donna des coups de reins plus fort, plus violent, plus profond qui allèrent toucher le point sensible de l'argenté qui criait de plus en plus. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, son dos tapant toujours contre la paroi de la grotte.

Mais Kabuto s'en fichait pas mal de se faire mal, tant que son Maître s'occupait de lui donner du plaisir, plus rien ne comptait et plus il s'enfonçait en lui, plus il aimait et oubliait leur mission bien trop périlleuses. Orochimaru aimait cette sensation rarement eu avec ses autres amants, Kabuto était étroit et était très réceptifs à ses attouchements et à ses vas et viens (Orochimaru : Hep ! Je ne tombe pas amoureux de lui là... Auteur : Mais dégage et laisse moi écrire !... Orochimaru : Mais pourquoi t'es si méchante avec tes personnages ?... Auteur : Parce ce que vous n'êtes pas mais personnages triple andouille !).

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, leur langue suivant les vas-et-viens d'Orochimaru. Le brun continuait toujours de faire courir sa main sur la virilité de son amant dans un rythme un peu plus élevé. Kabuto sentit la délivrance toute proche, les vagues de chaleur devenant de plus en plus présente.

Effectivement, Orochimaru donna un dernier coup de rein violent touchant une énième fois la prostate de son amant, le faisant jouir dans sa main et lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de lui, il jouit à son tour en poussant un grognement rauque qui ne couvrit pas le hurlement de Kabuto.

Ils s'effondrèrent par terre, le souffle coupé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kabuto était heureux et repu, il avait enfin réalisé son fantasme et espérait pouvoir renouveler l'expérience mais ailleurs... peut être dans plusieurs autres lieux...

- FIN -


End file.
